Game, Set, Match
by Vivere-Risata-Amore
Summary: “Giving up already?” she teased as she kicked Sylar in the ribs, cracking several of them. “You might want to get up.”
1. Chapter 1

(Untitled)

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm clock blared as Sylar rolled to the left side of his bed, preparing to fling the clock across the room. Telekinetically, he lifted the clock off the nightstand but before he sent it flying through the air, he thought about the thousands of times he had mutilated this machine and then simply repaired it. Today, it just didn't seem like an appropriate way to start his morning. After all, he was trying to control his emotions. He sighed and brought the clock back to its original resting place on the nightstand.

As he rolled out of bed and started his morning routine, he began to contemplate the decisions he had made that lead up to this very day. "Am I making the right decision?" Sylar asked his reflection as he ran the blade across his face. Sadly, he did not have an answer.

Killing had always been his way out, his release. Two years he would have never allowed himself to be put in this situation, let alone on his own accord. Hatred for The Company had all but consumed him for a good portion of his life and now he was walking right into their hands…as an agent.

Sylar figured he must be going insane as he locked the door to his apartment and headed down to the company car waiting for him behind the building.

He slid into the backseat of the black Suburban taking care as not to hit his head on the ceiling of the car. Gabriel had a knack for injuries, something Sylar had tried to fix without success.

The woman in the passenger seat shifted her body so that she could observe the man who had just entered the car.

Sylar looked her over and deduced that she was probably in her late twenties with no family, judging by the empty look in her eyes. She was not entirely hideous save for the mole under her left eye. Her dirty blonde hair was cut short; not passing her chin, constantly dropping in front of her eyes as it gently swirled in the wind of the open window.

She simply shot him a disquieting glance, snorting as her frail arms crossed over her chest. _How could someone so fragile be so headstrong? I hope to GOD she is not my partner._ Sylar thought as he slightly adjusted his position trying not to appear troubled.

The driver glanced in the rear view mirror as he made a tight left turn. "Mr. Ramsey is looking forward to meeting you, Mr.-"

"Gray." Sylar murmured.

The driver acknowledged his statement with a nod before returning his concentration to the road.

After what felt like hours, the black SUV pulled up to a large warehouse, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Sylar opened his eyes as he felt the vehicle come to a startling halt.

"I thought we were going to the company headquarters." Sylar stated, utterly confused about his current situation.

The driver looked back in his mirror at Sylar, once again. "Mr. Ramsey has bigger plans for you." he said rather dryly.

"Is that so?" Sylar asked under his breath, giving the driver an annoyed look in the process.

At that moment, the blonde passenger opened her door and stepped out into the dry Arizona air. As she shut the door behind her, she knocked on the window nearest Sylar's seat, directing him to follow her. He got out of the SUV and followed the blonde until they reached a giant set of doors. As she slid her pass key into the security device, Sylar experienced his first wave of nerves. He was beginning to regret his decision to aid the company. What if they turned him into their very own lab rat? What if they probed his brain until it fell out of his skull? He was sure even he couldn't survive a thing like that.

The security device that sealed the extremely large doors beeped for the fourth time as the blonde woman completed the final identification steps. Suddenly the large doors began to slide to the left and right revealing, what appeared to be, a garage. The entire right half of the establishment was filled with cars, of all types. Each perfectly aligned with the other facing the center of the warehouse. Form Alfa Romeo's to simple Ford trucks, virtually every brand was represented. To the left of the entrance was a machine shop, obviously used to keep the cars in pristine order, inside and out.

As Sylar followed the blonde down the center "walkway" of the warehouse, he couldn't help but glance at the various cars. He practically fell over when his eyes met the Aston Martin Vanquish S. Ever since he was a freshman in college, he had dreamed of one day buying his own Aston Martin. He let his eyes take in the beauty of this sleek, fine-tuned driving machine as he sighed. That dream was part of another life, one he left behind years ago.

Sylar snapped back into reality to discover the blonde was nowhere in sight. Genuinely glad to be rid of her, he continued to wonder down the line of cars until he reached an empty space. The car that usually sat between the yellow Lamborghini Gallardo and the bright blue Corvette ZR1 was absent. Sylar couldn't help but wonder what marvel of a machine belonged there.

"Mr. Gray what a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person."

Sylar looked up to see an elderly man, probably in his late seventies, walking up to him from the back of the warehouse.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I have not properly introduced myself, my name is Claude Ramsey." the man said, extending his hand toward Sylar.

"Gray, Gabriel Gray." Sylar stated, shaking the man's hand gently, in fear of breaking his frail bones.

Ramsey looked deep into Sylar's eyes. "I know all about you Gabriel. I have great faith in you and your abilities. I am very glad you decided to help us."

"Not to seem exceedingly nosey Sr." Sylar started feeling more awkward as time went on, "but why am I here exactly?"

Ramsey shot him an understanding look. "That is an excellent question Gabriel. I believe your answer should be arriving within thirty seconds."

Just as Ramsey finished his sentence, the roar of a car engine became audible in the distance. As the sound became more prominent, a black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano shot onto the scene, speeding into the warehouse and screeching to a halt in front of the two men. It was so close, Sylar was sure that if he extended his arm, he could easily make contact with the passenger door of the beautiful machine.

_That must be the car that was missing. _Sylar thought to himself. _Apparently this car contains my answer._


	2. Chapter 2

The engine was cut off as the large hall suddenly became dauntingly silent. The roar that the machine admitted only moments ago now muted by the simple turning of a key.

Sylar had been analyzing the car, trying to learn all he could about the design and engine when his thoughts were suddenly cut off. The driver door of the Ferrari opened to reveal what Sylar would assume was nothing less than a goddess. A woman, probably in her early to mid twenties stepped out of the driver's seat with all the grace of a majestic bird. She stood easily on her bright red heels as she quickly grabbed something out of the passenger seat and proceeded to shut the door behind her.

Sylar watched her ever so closely as she walked around the back of the machine, eyeing her every move. He decided in an instant that she was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful person on the planet. Her hair, a deep shade of amber, fell softly to the middle of her back, curling ever so perfectly toward the ends. As he heard the click of her heels, he looked her over completely. She wore black leather pants that fit her like a glove, accentuating her spider-long legs, and a jacket to match. Under the jacket was a red blouse, the same color as her shoes. The lightly tanned skin on her chest seemed to glitter as the lights from the ceiling played off it. Her brown aviator sunglasses covered the eyes Sylar longed to gaze into. _There is more to her than this simple appearance, I can feel it._

As the woman continued her accent, Ramsey began once again. "Mr. Grey, I would like you to meet my daughter, and your new partner, Ce-"

The goddess interrupted her father as she closed the distance between her and the men. "Daddy, I think that I am fully capable of introducing myself." Her voice flowed like a waterfall with a hint of an Italian accent hidden deep within.

"Hi. My name is Lexus." the woman stated as she extended her hand toward Sylar.

He took her hand, almost too afraid to touch it. Afraid that he would break it, or worse, that she would break him. "I'm Gabriel."

"My father has told me a lot about you Gabriel. I am quiet anxious to see what you can do." Lexus said eyeing Sylar with a playful yet sly look. As she removed her glasses and placed them on her head, Sylar got his first look at those ocean blue eyes. They appeared just as fierce as the vibe she gave off her body.

"Come there is no time to waste." Ramsey asserted as he usher the newly acquainted pair to a room located at the back of the warehouse.

Lexus strode ahead of Sylar to catch up with her father. She had indeed been sent on a mission, one she had successfully completed. "Father," she said as she broke the silence "I found it. It was there. You were right." She handed him a small box that could have easily fit in any normal sized person's hand.

"Thank you. You have proved yourself time and time again. I never need convincing of your ability to complete the job at hand." Ramsey told his daughter as he flashed her a smile that summed up all his feelings toward her and the item she had returned to him.

When they reached the back room, Ramsey opened the door and led the two inside. "OK." Ramsey spoke up, his voice echoing loudly off the metal walls of the room. "I want you two to show me what you are made of. Nice clean combat. No powers what so ever." He stressed the last line, applying the up most importance to that concept. "Gabriel, your training begins, now." With that the old man left the room and locked the door behind him. He moved to the window that showed into the room which now contained a very confused Sylar.

For several minutes, Sylar and Lexus stared into each other's eyes, neither of them willing to make the first move. Sylar had experience in hand-to-hand combat but found no reason to use it when he had a perfectly functioning mind. He was not sure if he should lash out in fear of causing her harm and being disbanded for the violent action. Lexus was a master at martial arts, having earned the rank of 5th degree black belt in karate. She had also spent large amounts of her time studying various forms of combat, including fencing. She was fearful of injuring her opponent, losing his trust, and having to return to the simple tasks she usually performed for her father.

Sylar felt the need to break this awkward silence. "Your father said 'absolutely no powers.' Does that mean that you have an ability?"

Lexus smiled utterly amused and let out a laugh. "You could say that, but I believe the more accurate word would be abilities, as in plural."

_PLURAL. _The word rang through Sylar's head as he tried to rap his brain around the concept. Was she like him? Did she have the same ability as him, or was she completely different? He was dying to know all this and much more.

Before he could bring himself back to reality, he found himself lying on the floor with a sharp pain in his leg. He glanced down to find that his fibula had been snapped in half, almost as easily as a twig under someone's foot. He glanced up to see Lexus towering over him with curious eyes.

"Giving up already?" she teased as she kicked Sylar in the ribs, cracking several of them. "You might want to get up."

With that Sylar snapped his leg back into its usual place as his ribs knitted back together. He wobbled up to a crouched stance, trying to lay out a plan of attack in his mind.

"I can tell that it concerns you, but you don't have to worry about me. You cannot hurt me, so give it all you've got." Lexus called from her resting place against the wall farthest from the door through which they had entered. She observed him with a keen eye. _What happened to the girl he stole THAT ability from? I heard she was still alive._ She thought to herself as she watched her prey come to a complete upward position.

"Are you ready to really start having fun?" Lexus asked Sylar as she pushed off the wall and headed toward him. Her confidence radiated off her in waves as she came face to face with him. "Come on. Let's give the old man something to talk about." She winked at Sylar as she slugged him square in the jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylar caught himself before he was able to tumble to the ground for a second time. He quickly popped his jaw back into place, ever so grateful for his regenerative abilities, as he regained his balance. _I will have to remind myself to thank Claire once again. I can't imagine what I would look like without them._

"Why exactly am I fighting you?" Sylar asked as he rose to his full height. "I mean, enjoy a good fight just as much as the next guy, but why 'freehand' fighting? Why not use our abilities?"

"First, you're fighting me because you need to be trained, and yes before you ask, I am the best trainer available for you." Lexus took great pride in belittling the "great serial-killer." "Second, you of all people should know why we have to be able to fight hand-to-hand. Remember your encounter with the Shanti Virus? If we are unable to use our abilities to defend ourselves, we must still be able to fight. You wouldn't want to look weak now would you Sylar?" Lexus gave this speech while circling Sylar, trying to determine his weakest point._ The sooner this is over the better!_

"Come on," Lexus started again, "I want you to come at me. Make me worry just a little. Fight like you fought Peter."

With that Lexus bent down and pulled her leg around her body in a way that should have knocked Sylar off his feet. He realized what was happening and quickly jumped, kicking Lexus in the shoulder in the process.

"How is it that you know these things about me?" Sylar managed to get out before being kneed in an all too sensitive area. He immediately doubled over, gasping in pain.

"Let's just say, I do my homework. I happen to know everything about you Mr. Grey." Lexus responded as her sidekick sent him flying across the room, causing him to smash his head against the metal wall. She strolled over to her partner's limp form, trying her best to hold in the grin that wanted to overtake her serious lips.

"Just curious, can you recover if you are stabbed in the heart?" She asked Sylar as he came back to consciousness. She placed the heel of her shoe on his chest, right over his heart. "I'm not sure," Lexus lied as she pressed the heel into him, "would you like to find out?"

"Enough!" Ramsey yelled through the door as he entered the room. Lexus removed her heel from Sylar's chest, allowing the whole it had made to stick back together. Ramsey shot a look at his daughter that said it all. "This will accomplish nothing. I need to see how you two fair against each other's abilities."

"Oh Daddy, don't be so uptight. It's not like I was really going to kill him. Lexus said as she smiled innocently at her father. _I won't kill him, today._

Ramsey looked as Sylar who was beginning to moan in pain as his skulled repaired itself. The giant gash straight down his right temple subsided until only a trail of blood was left in its place.

Ramsey returned his attention to his daughter. "Cecilica, I want you to give him three minutes and then explain to him the rules of the next engagement. Oh, and try not to kill him, would you dear?"

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? That's not my name anymore." Lexus exclaimed in an annoyed tone, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Of course it is my dear." Ramsey added before exiting the battle room.

Lexus turned her attention to the suffering Sylar._ He really sucks at handling pain. What a baby, get up already. I'm not going to wait forever._ Her thoughts continued in this fashion for two and a half minutes as Sylar finally stood up, supporting his shaking body against the wall that had cause him much harm.

He gazed as his conqueror astonishingly. _How was that possible? Is she stronger than me? NO I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!_ As he looked into her eyes he saw a mix of power and pleasure. He could tell part of her wanted so badly to destroy him, while the other was radically enjoying this experience. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked, testing his vocal chords.

"Save it." Lexus snapped. She decided it was time to have fun with this act. "On to round two." She started, adding a deep southern accent for affect. "In this round, the opponents may use any means necessary, abilities included, to defeat their opponent."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, little girl?" A fully recovered Sylar mocked.

With a twitch of his finger, Lexus was lifted into the air and held immobile with his telekinesis. Her face displayed her shocked reaction as she was thrown against the window her father was looking in from. The shock only lasted for a moment as her lips curved up into a glorious smirk. In that instant, Sylar flew back into the wall as Lexus fell to the floor as graceful as a cat.

"Silly boy, did you really think it would be that easy?" She brought him up from the ground and held him tight, inches off the floor, separating his arms and legs until he was in anatomical position. "Now listen to me, I'm going to give you one more chance to prove yourself."

Sylar dropped to the ground with a thump. He immediately stood up, shooting electricity from his palms straight at Lexus. After bombarding her with that voltage for thirty seconds, he lifted her off the ground and held her there.

Lexus gave out a painful scream as her skull became to open. She could no longer see anything; she could only feel…pain. Out of nowhere the ground began to shaking causing Sylar to lose both his balance and his concentration. He unwillingly released Lexus from his hold as he crashed to the ground, breaking several bones. As he tried to come to his feet, he was pounded with a blast that send him slamming to his knees.

Lexus let out the energy blast from her left hand until she saw Sylar slump forward. Sure that he was dead, she cut off the power and fell back to her resting place on the ground. She readjusted her head so that she could admire the gaping hole in Sylar's chest. _Let's see him bounce back from that. I bet he'll-_

Her thoughts were cut off as her father busted through the door and into the death chamber. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL HIM!" He screamed at Lexus as she got to her feet.

"What, did you expect me to just take it? I'm sorry, but I am not going to sacrifice myself for the sake of his ego." Lexus shouted back as she disappeared through the door and back into the warehouse.

****

After three hours of grueling pain Sylar's body finally completed closing the wound. When he regained enough strength to open his eyes, he noticed he had been moved from the place where he had died only hours before. Now, strapped to a medical table he tried to move, but he couldn't. He focused on moving his leg, arm, hand, even foot but nothing happened. He could move his neck but only to the left and right slightly. Fear began to over take him as his mind reeled with possibilities. _What happened to me? Am I paralyzed? Is this permanent? _

"Relax." He heard a small voice say from somewhere behind his head. "You will be fine. I'm paralyzing you so that you can recover fully. You have no idea what damage was done to your body. It is difficult even for someone of your power to survive a blast like that."

"I-I don't understand. What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're in the medical bay, located deep within the warehouse, underground to be exact. As for what happened to you, you were shot with a high intensity energy beam that left a hole in your chest, almost cut you in half, and took off one of your arms in the process."

"Umm…I…ouch." Sylar managed to get out before being bombarded with another wave of pain.

"You had to completely re-grow several vital organs, including your heart. I have to say that I am quite impressed. I did not believe you would survive that." The voiced danced around in Sylar's head as he attempted to pin-point its location.

"How long am I going to be like this?" Sylar asked between waves of pain. "I've never felt so much pain."

"You will be like that for as long as I see fit. I am, after all, the doctor." The voice became louder until Sylar was looking into the face of its owner.

"YOU!" Sylar growled, utterly disgusted. "You did this to me."

"Yes and how I'm helping you. Gotta love the irony." Lexus teased as she threw Sylar a fake smile.

Sylar's eyes snapped shut as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sylar awoke once again, he found himself in a bed, the room around him blacked out by the large curtains covering the single large window. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he took in all the physical aspects of his surroundings. There was a large dresser directly in front of his queen sized bed. To both his left and his right were night stands, each with an identical lamp resting on top. There was a small hallway to the left of his bed probably leading to a bathroom and exit. When he was certain that he would not fall over, he rose from his bed, placed both feet on the floor, and stood up. Slowly, he walked over to the curtain and threw it open. The scene he saw outside looked like something from a movie. The curtain had been covering a sliding glass door that led out onto a balcony, overlooking the desert. The sun, setting behind the mountains, flushed the sky with hues ranging from blood red to canary yellow. He opened the door, allowing the warm desert air to surround him as he stepped out onto the large balcony. The moment would have been basked in calming silence if it wasn't for faint voices Sylar could hear coming from below. He made his way to the railing of the balcony and glanced down to see his new partner arguing with her father. Although he could not make out what they were saying, their body language said it all. They were fighting over what had happened today. Lexus gave her father one final word before jumping into her Ferrari, slamming her foot on the gas, and leaving a cloud of dust behind her as she sped off into the desert night.

Sylar had always been a curious person. Perhaps it was simply his ability or maybe human nature, either way he needed to know what was going to happen to him now. What did Ramsey have planned for him after today?

It was then that he noticed he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He glanced around the room to find a suitcase sticking out of the closet to the right of his dresser. He picked up the case and laid it down on his bed, opening it to find a variety of clothes inside. He pulled out a black polo and swiftly pulled it over his head. He then located a pair of slim fitting jeans and struggled into those as fast as he could. The black sneakers he had been wearing this morning were located by the door. He grabbed those, shoved them on, fixed his hair as best he could and ran out the door. He wondered through the maze of hallways until he found the stairs. Practically flying down the stairs, Sylar arrived at the first level in no time. He opened the door to the stair case to find Ramsey waiting for him on the other side.

"Ah Gabriel, I was just about to come check on you." The old man said, sounding a bit uneasy. "I see you are doing much better. I must apologize for my daughter's actions she can be a bit wild sometimes."

"Yes sir I understand. I am feeling much better indeed but I couldn't help but notice your argument with her a few moments ago. Is everything alright?" Sylar asked trying to sound as concerned as he could.

"She does not understand what I am trying to do. Molding you into an agent will be difficult. You yourself knew this when you agreed to participate. My daughter is simply…impatient and controlling. This training will help her just as much as it will help you."

"I saw she drove off. I could find her if you wished." Sylar struggled to keep his mask of concern glued to his face.

"No, I need to give her space. Perhaps you should talk to her." Ramsey's eyes suddenly shot open as if he has discovered a lost world.

"What good would that do sir?"

"You are more like her than I am. It is possible that you could understand her better as well."

Sylar just stared at the man, too confused to ask any more questions.

"I saw you ogling over the Aston Martin this morning. How would you like to take it for a drive?" Ramsey asked.

"I would love that. I've always wanted to drive one, ever since I was a boy." Sylar's mask slipped away as joy filled him.

Ramsey stuck his hand into his jacket pocket, emerging with a key. "There you go my boy." He said handing Sylar the key. "I had a feeling you would say yes."

"Thank you. I'll take good care of her." Ramsey simply nodded in return as Sylar made his way over to his dream car.

The Vanquish S had been out of production since 2007, but as Sylar approached his heart leapt with excitement. _I never thought I would actually get a chance to drive one of these babies!_ The vehicle had a silver platinum finish that sparkled in the light. It had been custom modified seeing as it now sported twin black racing stripes that ran from front to back. Sylar opened the driver door to reveal a beautiful combination of leather and machine. The black leather seats appeared almost unused and the whole of the interior was spotless. Carefully, he sat down, adjusting the seat until it accommodated his height. As the key entered the slot and was placed in ignition, Sylar's ears rejoiced at the sound of the V-12 engine coming to life. He shifted the car into first gear and pulled out of the "parking spot" quickly accelerating and leaving the warehouse behind.

Once out of the garage, Sylar hit the gas hard and the car responded immediately, reaching 100 mph easily. He knew the Vanquish S had a top speed of 204 mph but since he did not wish to risk its perfect structure, he stopped at a mere 150 mph, heading in the direction of Lexus.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexus couldn't help but be frustrated; after all, her father had never understood her. He didn't know what it was like to have power constantly begging to be released, wanting so badly to take over. He had never had to fight to stay in control, yet he expected her to do it every day. Every time she felt like she was going to lose control, she went to the most serine spot in the entire desert. At the top of the jagged mountains, which created a barrier-like wall around the warehouse, she found peace. It was quite and the view was breath taking. The expanses of sand and scarcity of plant like gave it an almost ghostly feel, but when the sun began to set, the colors in the sky and those of the ground played off each other beautifully. The clouds and their multitude of colors brought variety to the golden brown desert land.

As she sat there, her mind began to wonder, something she didn't allow very often. _Why do we even need him? My father knows I am more than able to take care of any threat. Am I not good enough for him? All I've ever been is my father's pawn. Sylar is a conceded serial killer. Does my father honestly think he can be changed or that he already has? I should have killed him; shattered his skull. I am sure he couldn't survive having his brain blown in half. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. _Great, who did Daddy send this time? _Lexus turned halfway around in her seated position to see the Aston Martin parked next to her Ferrari at the desert floor. When she saw Sylar step out of the car she shot to her feet and practically screamed at the top of her lungs. _Why the hell is he doing here? Perfect chance to kill him I suppose, no one will ever know. _Instead of screaming, Lexus openly laughed to herself. _I wonder how long it will take him to get up here._

As Sylar observed the large rock mass in front of him, he had to take a moment to thank Nathan Petrelli for his ability. Without it, it would have taken him hours to climb this thing. He soared into the air landing in a small alcove right below the cliff. He figured it would probably be better to approach his partner free of abilities. _How did she manage to get up there so quickly?_

Lexus knew Sylar was approaching, she simply chose to ignore him. As he closed the distance between them, she could only glance at him through her peripheral vision. The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence, during which the pair stared out at the desert before them.

After nervously thinking of what he should say, Sylar broke the silence. "Listen, I'm really sorry about-" He motioned to his head, with his hand, making a slicing gesture.

"I suppose I am the one who should be apologizing. I could have easily killed you, you know that." Lexus made an effort to hold back her swelling anger. "My father should have warned you; told you what you were up against. You have no idea what I can do and, to some extent, neither do I."

"That was a substantial display of power this afternoon. I've never experience anything like it." Sylar said, truthfully. He was intrigued by this woman; she was so powerful yet hid it well. Despite her extreme amount of confidence and control radiating off her at all time, she could have easily been confused for a supermodel or actress._ Thankfully she actually has a brain._

"I truly am one of a kind. No one can do what I can do, not exactly anyway. I'm sure you're just itching to crack open my skull and steal my ability, aren't you?"

"You really don't believe that I've changed, do you? What did I ever do to you anyway?" Sylar was beginning to feel the first effects of frustration as he raised his voice slightly.

"You have no idea what I've been through. It was people like YOU that made me this way. You're the villain Sylar…you always will be. We wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for killers just like you." Lexus was fuming now. She could feel her anger growing exponentially as the minutes ticked by.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sylar looked honestly confused.

"UGH!! KILLERS LIKE YOU. YOU'RE THE REASON I HAVE THESE POWERS." Lexus screamed as her right fist connected with Sylar's jaw, making him stumble slightly. All he could do was stare at her. "You're the reason I have to fight every moment to stay in control; the reason I HAVE to work for my father. I have no desire to be an agent. I love being a doctor and all I have ever wanted was to help people. Now I have to work with you; the scum of the earth and very force I have always been fighting." At this point she was on her knees with her face in her hands, trying to regain her composure.

Sylar knelt down beside her. "I don't want to be considered a monster. I haven't been THAT man for seven years. I can't change my past and if I could, trust me I would in a heartbeat. I have accepted what I've done and now I'm working to redeem myself. I couldn't fight the hunger before; I thought it was impossible, but I know better now. I can be the hero if you just give me a chance." _Hero…I'm not a hero. I've never wanted to be one. What am I saying?_

Lexus looked up from her hiding place between her hands and into Sylar's eyes. They were soft, an unusual characteristic of killers. She thoroughly took the sight of him in, something she hadn't done earlier. _He really is quite handsome. It's too bad he's a psychopath…I could have had fun with this one._ She smiled softly at that thought but quickly suppressed it.

"I want to believe you. I have always tried to see the good in people, but that has become increasingly difficult. People are corrupt and greedy; they only think of themselves."

"I'm not a villain anymore." Sylar placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You know, this isn't my first time working for this company. The first time, my partner tried to convince one of our targets to kill me."

Lexus laughed and a smile crept onto her face. "Your partner succeeded in killing you this time."

"True, and now she is allowing me to apologize for making her do so. This experience isn't going too bad after all." Sylar teased, trying to show her his softer side.

"You should be nothing less than honored."

Standing up, Sylar offered Lexus a hand which she reluctantly took. "I am honored ma'am."

Lexus shot him an annoyed look as he helped her to her feet. Once she was standing Sylar diverted his gaze back to the disappearing sun. "I never knew there were mountains like this in Arizon."

"Always been a mystery to me." Lexus flat out lied.

"Ah. I am curious about something though." Sylar turned around to face his partner.

"Hmm?"

"How many abilities were you born with?"

"I was born with one, like everyone else, but apparently I make a better weapon than I do a person." Lexus shrugged as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Sylar suddenly felt sorry for her. "Where you forced in to this company job?"

"My father didn't think I belonged anywhere but with the company. At the time, I was in no position to disagree with him." Lexus was shocked at how open she was being.

"That wasn't fair on you, but most parents feel the need to push their children, even if the children do not wish it." Suddenly Sylar had an idea. He closed the rather large gap between himself and Lexus. "I want to show you something. I know you don't trust me, but will you give me a chance?"

Lexus nodded, not sure of what to say. "Yeah, I guess."

With that Sylar put his arms around Lexus's waist, so that her back was securely pressed against his chest, and flew into the air. Looking down to make sure he hadn't startled her too much, she looked up at him giving him a curious smile. That meant, to him, that he should proceed. He picked up his momentum and the two flew into the sunset.


End file.
